Batman Adventure Chronicles: Fallen From Grace
by Green113
Summary: Avengelyne has found herself in Gotham City without anyone to turn to. Luckily, the God-fearing Mr. Wayne has opted to take her in. But he's got a dark secret and when she discovers what it is, both their world spiral from there - things no one could've predicted! It doesn't help that Mr. Wayne has become smitten with the fallen angel either. (Batman x Avenglelyne)


" _Oh, Father... why hast thou forsaken me? What hath I done to earn Thy Wrath?"_

As she stumbled through the trees, through the grime, through the forest, she could feel the exhaustion, the pain, the fear. All of it was so fresh, so alien to the woman that she didn't know how to respond to it all. She rushed through the foliage, confused and lost, the rain pattering down hard, making it difficult to see the way ahead, to gain her bearings and find a way out of the forest in which she ran. The rain mixed with the earth below, forming mud that stuck to her bare feet. The woman wore no clothing, bare as she was since the day she was made. Her breath was now exuded through her mouth, her lungs having reached their full capacity and were burning in her chest. She tripped on a branch, landing on the mud with a splash. The rain continued to pour down on her body and overhead, a bat eyed her from its branch. Upside down, cloaked in its wings, the red-eyed creature watched her with curiosity. The woman stumbled back up, startled as a crackle of lightning shook the Earth. Throughout all the ordeals, all the misery she endured, only one thought plagued her mind: _"Dear Lord, why have you forsaken me?"_

The woman was forced to stop and catch her breath, the cold raindrops making her legs and lips quiver and shake. Her feet had cuts on them from branches and thorns on the ground and her hands were beginning to lose all feeling. After catching her breath, the woman trudged on, unsure of where she was going. The rain didn't let up, and, in fact, had gotten worse.

" _Father... are those Your tears? What have I done? Tell me, Father, please!"_

Her only answer was a fierce lightning strike from the heavens. She trembled, her body absorbing all of the cold that the raindrops had to give. She knew not her destination, the misty rain and the paleness of the night reducing her ability to see to zero. Aimlessly running, she wondered if she was making any progress at all. She wondered if she was still in the same area, in the same place. A frightening thought that plagued her mind now was the paranoia that she was running and running but like a hamster on a wheel, moved nowhere; simply trapped in a cage of her own making. Tripping on a tree root, the woman once again fell to the earth.

" _Fallen... that's what I am... fallen from Your Grace... I beg of you, Father... Guide me... show me the way... please... I can't move on and I don't know where to go or what to do... Father... please...! Help me! Help me!"_

The woman raised her head and, like an answer to her prayers, she saw – beyond the trees, beyond the rain, and beyond the darkness – the lights of shelter. A smile graced her face for the first time as she ran for it, salvation seemingly just beyond the trees. She ran and ran until she came upon a large, golden gate with the letter W at the top center.

"Hello!" She shouted, shaking the gate. "Is anyone there?! Can anyone hear me?! Please, I need help! I have nowhere else to go, no one to turn to... Please, I beg of you! Help me!"

Her answer was a slow opening of the gates. The rain and running were starting to take their toll, preying down on her body and stamina, and making her vision blurry. It was so close now: salvation, protection, safety. As soon as the gates opened, she trekked forward, her muddy feet making its prints on the walkway. The rain washed away the dirt on her body, purifying her of her filth. Black spots plagued the corner of her eyes as she got closer and closer. She was at the stairs now, climbing up one tedious step at a time. At the door, she raised her hand to knock but soon collapsed to the ground, breathing hard with her legs on fire. The door opened and a man stood over her, bending down and examining her. The blackness nearly took her entire vision and all she could see was the man's kind, blue eyes.

"Are you..." she uttered weakly, "an angel?"

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"How is she, Alfred?" Bruce asked his butler, who knelt by the woman's side, checking her vitals as she slumbered under a blanket.

"She'll live, sir. She's just suffering from a severe case of fatigue and dehydration. A nice, warm meal and some rest should do her proper."

"Glad to hear," said Dick, standing in the corner of the room.

"I'll go prepare supper. Come help me, won't you, Master Richard?"

"Alright, but don't let me near the pot."

"Fear not, lad, I still remember the disaster from last time."

The two exited the room, leaving Bruce staring down at her softly. His eyes examined her pale, pure face with its radiance and tender glow. It was almost like the pearly Moon on a clear night sky. Curly strands of her beautiful brown hair rested between her peacefully shut eyes and Bruce felt a heavy temptation to move them, feeling like they somehow blocked his full view of her beauty. He sighed and reached out carefully, letting his fingers rest on her cheeks. They were warm, like the heart in a mother's breast and he was soon caressing her skin. His eyes melted upon her sight, blinding him like a fallen star yet he didn't dare look away.

"Hm..." breathed he. "You look like… an angel… A fallen angel…"

* * *

A.N.: Okay! _Another_ new story! Now, I know what you might be (probably not) thinking: Green, why are you posting so many new stories and not updating your old ones? And the answer to that would be this: I already have some of these stories written out already. For example, this story was half-finished (about a few months ago) when I came back to it a couple of days ago and finished it. I have another few stories and crossovers like that: Half-started, didn't finish yet. So, I just decided that I would stop caring about updating and just post 'em because, the way things are going in life, I probably won't be updating even a quarter of a half as often, so that's just the next best thing. So, as always, if you enjoyed this and the idea of the pairing, leave me a review, follow, fav, and let me know what you think and until next time, Greenlings.

Green out.


End file.
